


My Fearless Captain

by lannisterlion



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterlion/pseuds/lannisterlion
Summary: Based off of a drabble challenge with the prompts "The doctor said it's normal." "That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." and "Why'd you hug him? You love him?"orJealousy makes Cassian lose his mind.





	My Fearless Captain

Cassian hissed, taking his breaths in small, short puffs of air. Breathing too deeply felt as if he was being stabbed directly in his side, as if someone was twisting a knife over and over again. It’d been a while since he suffered broken ribs. The memories of the pain had faded with time and while Cassian remembered how bad they kriffing hurt, he didn’t remember hurting this badly.

“Breathe deeper,” Jyn muttered beside him. She was helping him back to his quarters, arm wrapped carefully around his waist as he leaned his weight against her tiny frame. Their position eerily reminded him of Scarif, though this time Jyn was incredibly annoyed with him and Cassian wasn’t so sure she wouldn’t break his ribs on the other side. They wouldn’t share a passionate hug at the end of this walk.

“It _hurts_ ,” Cassian said pointedly. His chapped lips formed a small “o” as he sucked in shallow breath after shallow breath.

“The doctor said it’s normal.” Jyn seemed utterly unconcerned with his pain. Her brows were tightly knitted together and her full lips were pursed into a thin line. Occasionally, she’d let out a small grunt. Cassian wasn’t a big guy, but for a woman as small as Jyn, helping to carry him was quite an effort.

“Well that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt,” Cassian choked out before stopping their forward progress altogether. Shrugging away from Jyn, he limped to the cold, durasteel wall and leaned against it, trying to find a comfortable position to catch his breath.

Jyn’s face softened as she watched him struggle. A soak in a bacta tank would heal his ribs, take his pain away. But since the rebellion had been forced to relocate to Hoth, supplies were scarcer than ever. The doctor had the grace to be apologetic and sheepish – broken ribs, while painful, weren’t life-threatening and would heal given time. Cassian would have to be careful, of course, but he’d be fine within a few weeks. They had to save their most precious resources for those on the brink of death.

“That’s what you get for tangling with a Wookie.” Jyn tried to put her stern face back on, but she was too slow. Cassian turned his head in time to see the worry written on her face. Absurdly, it was a comfort – at least he knew she wasn’t _that_ pissed at him. “Now take a deep breath. I know it hurts, but if you don’t – just do it, Cassian.”

Cassian closed his eyes, bracing himself. Took that deep breath. It felt like another knife joined the fray, stabbing his lungs. He let out a strangled cry, cradling his side though it did nothing to alleviate the pain. Jyn started forward, as if to catch him, but Cassian held out his hand to stop her.

“I… didn’t tangle… with a Wookie.” Cassian forced out between ragged breaths. Truthfully, he’d been trying to tangle with Han Solo. He’d been in the hangar, looking for Jyn, when he saw her talking with Solo. He held off, waiting for them to finish when the smuggler pulled her in for a hug. Even that wouldn’t have been so bad if his hand hadn’t moved down to get a handful of Jyn’s ass. Cassian had always been known for being calm, cool, and collected, never letting his emotions get in the way. In that moment, however, all he saw was red.

Jyn had a way of getting under his skin, making him lose his cool at the worst possible moment. And Solo had never made a good impression; Cassian thought he was an arrogant, disrespectful ass who had no business in the Rebellion.

Cassian stomped across the hangar, his mouth twisted into a snarl. Vaguely, he could hear Jyn telling him to back off and calm down, but it was too late. His fist was already curled, his arm was already cocked – and then, suddenly, he was on his back and staring up at the icy ceiling, a searing pain in his side. Chewbacca – or, Chewie, as everyone else _insisted_ on calling the giant furball – had meant to knock him aside only to keep him from clocking Solo. Not realizing his strength, Chewie had managed to crack Cassian’s ribs in the process.

“Whatever, Cassian,” Jyn grumbled, clearly not in the mood to argue semantics. She crossed her arms over her chest and shot him a look of impatience. Lingering in the freezing hallways hadn’t been part of her plan to get him back to his quarters.

But Cassian wanted to have the conversation they’d been dancing around since he’d gotten hurt. Jyn had been adamant all afternoon that he needed to worry about his breathing and nothing else; any other attempts at conversations resulted in a noncommittal grunt. “Why’d you hug him? You love him?” Cassian asked, getting straight to the point.

To his surprise, Jyn actually started laughing. “Are you – are you _kriffing_ serious?” she asked, her arms uncrossing as she covered her mouth. Cassian’s brow knotted together, his lips forming his trademark scowl. Jyn was unbothered and rolled her eyes, stepping a little closer to him.

“You’re a stupid, stupid man.” She leaned on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Cassian’s stubbled cheek, careful that her hand didn’t brush his side. He flushed, surprised. Since Scarif, they’d been dancing around each other, trading flirtatious barbs and lingering touches. It was almost like playing a game, trying to see who could fluster the other more. But a kiss of any kind was a first.

“Then… then what - ?” Cassian started, the question dying on his lips. _Then why were you hugging him?_ The knot between his eyes relaxed as he looked down at her, confused. Jyn almost wished she could take a snapshot of his face and save it to a holodisc to have for the rest of time – he quite suddenly looked his actual age, perplexed and wondering and most of all – dumbfounded.

“Who else was in the hangar?” Jyn asked, resting her hands on her hips. She asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, as if Cassian should have an inventory of rebellion personnel at all times. He shrugged his good shoulder. “The princess,” she finally supplied for him, sounding exasperated by his cluelessness.

“What does Princess Leia have to do with anything?” Cassian asked, still clearly confused with Jyn’s line of thought. She rolled her eyes so hard that he was sure they might pop out of her head.

“Force, Cassian – for a spy, sometimes you’re so…” Jyn trailed off, shaking her head, deciding not to finish her train of thought. “Han and Leia have a _thing_ for each other. It was an attempt to make _her_ jealous, not _you_.”

“That’s – so stupid,” Cassian huffed, testing out taking another deep breath. It fared as well as the first attempt, leaving him leaning heavily against the cold wall. Still, he waved Jyn’s help aside, even as she was poised to reach for him. “Why – why wouldn’t he – just tell her?”

Jyn seemed amused at his words, her lips quirking into a small smile. That time, she didn’t ask his permission as she tugged lightly on his good arm, throwing it over her shoulder. “I don’t know, Cassian, why don’t you?” she asked lightly, starting a slow walking pace for them again.

Cassian felt himself flush. Jyn had a point. The worst part about Jyn’s point was that he had absolutely no rebuttal. He’d taken the wrong side of a swing by a Wookie because he’d been too stubborn to talk to Jyn about their own… thing. For the last three years.

“Fine, you win,” Cassian conceded, taking short shallow breaths once more, happy that they only had one more corridor until he was back in his room. Jyn had the grace not to take too much pleasure in her minor victory, keeping her celebration limited to a very smug look. “I have a _thing_ for you, Jyn Erso.”

“Focus on taking deep breaths, my fearless captain,” Jyn teased, patting his hand lightly. Cassian scowled, though she quickly soothed him by reaching up to lace her fingers with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking requests at diegocassians on tumblr.


End file.
